


strawberry fields forever

by crispytoasty



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2Yoo - Freeform, F/F, Nostalgia, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispytoasty/pseuds/crispytoasty
Summary: When the other members aren't paying attention, Yoohyeon and Yubin sneak off to the park on their day off.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	strawberry fields forever

Yubin watches Yoohyeon as she darts towards the swings in the park’s playground, hair flying in all directions as she tackles the swingset.

“Push me, Yubin!” She doesn’t have to ask, because Yubin is already behind her, arms poised and ready to sync up to Yoohyeon’s body which leaps up towards the sky. Yoohyeons’ hair tumbling down before each push, almost entering Yubin’s nose, her mouth, her ears. It tickles at her and Yubin can smell it, strawberry scented, just a hint of sweat.

She’s been using the same shampoo for years. “It’s this special Japanese brand, you know.” Yoohyeon would hold the bottle as though it were sacred. “It’s kind of hard to find.” But she lets Yubin use it all the same. But Yubin doesn’t, not because she dislikes the smell, but because she prefers to obtain it indirectly, like when Yoohyeon wears her hoodies. When she remembers to give them back, they’ve been washed, but a hint of that strawberry scent still lingers.

“Do you remember the first time we met, Yubin?” Yoohyeon’s voice is light, airy, and it brings Yubin out of her strawberry shampoo induced trance.

“Yeah, I do.” When she pushes Yoohyeon, she is sure to take her time, to fully feel the impact of Yoohyeon’s body against her hands, careful as though she was in charge of holding up the world. She was, in a way.

Each time Yoohyeon is at the highest part of the swing’s trajectory, she extends her hand out, as though she was trying to grab a star. Yubin doesn’t really get why she does it, but it’s one of Yoohyeon’s quirks, something that showcases her carefree innocence. 

“What was your first impression of me?” She begins to look back at Yubin, but Yubin tells her to look forward, because she can already sense Yoohyeon’s position in the swing is a bit off-kilter.

“You already know this.” Yubin pushes a bit at Yoohyeon’s pull, only because she thinks it’s cute when Yoohyeon whines.

“I want to hear it again!” Yoohyeon kicks her legs up harder, with enough effort to make it appear that she will launch herself into the sun. It worries Yubin for a moment, and every time Yoohyeon comes back towards her, Yubin relishes the feelings of her hands steady against Yoohyeon’s back, before she must relinquish it.

“Okay, well, um...” Yubin pauses, letting a gentle autumn breeze caress her face, drift through her hair. There is a low hum in the background, the sound of car wheels on asphalt and of insects dispersed throughout the park. There aren’t many people around; late Thursdays in September scarcely draw a crowd, so the pair have the park to themselves for once, on their day off. It’s a rare occasion, and they’re so used to having to share things with others, struggling to claim time for themselves. “I thought you were small, I guess.”

“Small!” Yoohyeon’s outrage at this point is scripted, because she’s heard this story a million times. But she reacts like this anyways, and as always, Yubin humors her.

“Yeah, small. And really thin. And quiet.” Yoohyeon purses her lips at this, bringing on a mock scowl.

“Is that it? None of that seems good!” Yoohyeon has stopped putting in the effort to propel herself up, instead letting Yubin push her entirely.

“That’s not all.” Yubin pauses for dramatic effect. “You just seemed like the kind of person who it would be hard to make friends with.”

Yoohyeon cries out, legs strewn about, the swingset jolting with the upset. “That’s so harsh!”

Yubin chuckles, her eyes still focused on Yoohyeon’s back as it falls back down, having given up on trying to reach the sun. 

“We were seventeen. And I remember thinking you were small and thin and quiet. But I also remember that you were wearing your school uniform that day, which I thought was kinda funny. And that your bangs were so long, they covered your eyes.”

Yoohyeon laughs into the sky.

“Did you like them? Did you think it was cute?” She puts her hands over her eyes, simulating the length.

“I thought you were very cute.”

This pleases Yoohyeon immensely; Yubin can see it in her face, flush visible even at a distance.

“Do you want to hear my first impression of you?” Yoohyeon digs her shoes into the ground as she comes down this time, and Yubin rests her hands against Yoohyeon’s back even though she doesn’t have to.

“Tell me.” Yubin grasps the handles of the swing on either side of Yoohyeon and rattles them, shaking Yoohyeon, making her giggle. 

“I thought you were really cool, chic looking.” Yubin presses her face into Yoohyeon’s hair, letting that strawberry scent engulf her. Yoohyeon leans back a bit, just to make it a little easier for her. “I really wanted to be friends with you because you were the same age as me.”

Yubin is flooded with this inexplicable sense of joy, and she wonders how they make that strawberry shampoo, what the ingredients are.

“And you were also small and thin. And quiet.” Yoohyeon tacks this onto the end hastily, a poor attempt to get back at Yubin, but it doesn’t work, because she says it too gratefully. She gets up abruptly from the swing, almost smacking Yubin in the face on her way up.

“Sorry,” she murmurs, embarrassed. “Should we head home now?” She wobbles on her feet, unsteady like a newborn calf. Yubin’s always complained about how needy Yoohyeon is, how much she needs to be taken care of, but even then she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“Let’s go.” Yubin takes her arm, bracing Yoohyeon as they begin their walk back.

“Thanks for coming with me.” Yoohyeon thanks her, because she thanks everybody, even the waiters when they get her order wrong.

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“I know.”

They’re silent for a bit, because they know they don’t need to fill the space with words to be heard. Yubin releases the grip she has on Yoohyeon’s arm, but that just prompts Yoohyeon to lean closer into her. Yubin feels the sudden urge to hold her hand. It wouldn’t be weird in general, but maybe it would be weird for her. She stretches her fingers out, tensing and untensing. They feel awfully empty at the moment, and it makes Yubin restless. Luckily, Yoohyeon doesn’t seem to notice this inner conflict, and she turns towards Yubin.

“When we live together in the future _—_ ”

“We’re going to live together?” 

Yoohyeon is startled, eyebrows shot up slightly before she sees that familiar smirk on Yubin’s face. Her face is indignant, and she keeps going.

“Yes, we are! And when we do, we should get a big yard, so we can plant things.”

Yubin delights in the way Yoohyeon’s eyes widen when she talks about _planting things_.

“A house in the country?”

“Yeah, with a yard, a garden, and a _—_ ”

“Swing set.”

“Yeah. And big walls, where we can put up our photos.”

“And the gaming setup. Can’t forget the gaming setup.” Yubin plays games with Yoohyeon, but mostly she likes to watch. She pays close attention to the way Yoohyeon wrinkles her nose when she dies, how she bounces off her seat when she gets a kill in. 

“And a room just for Pie.”

“You spoil her too much.”

“And you’ll be sleeping outside!”

They’re almost back at the dorm. Yubin observes the familiar shops, still open, pedestrians mingling about on the sidewalk outside. It’s just warm enough to enjoy the season outside without having to worry about the cold nipping at your ears and hands. It helps Yubin feel relaxed, at peace.

Yubin sees chestnut brown hair bouncing out of the corner of her eye, and turns to see the streetlight illuminating Yoohyeon’s face. Yoohyeon is so gorgeous. It is, in a way, their job to be gorgeous, but Yoohyeon makes it look effortless and easy. Yoohyeon makes being an actual human being seem effortless and easy too, because even though Yubin sometimes needs to help her clean up her messes and remember things, she owns up to everything, giving a determined smile and an “I’ll do better next time!” faster than you can blink. And she does do better each time too, delivering on her promises. Yubin still wonders how they became close like this, not because she thought Yoohyeon was quiet and hard to get along with, but because Yoohyeon seemed so much _better_ than anyone could ever be.

“Okay, we’re here.” Yubin enters the apartment code as Yoohyeon takes in one last breath of outside’s crisp air.

They go inside, where Yubin will take a refreshing shower, and then peel a grapefruit for herself and Yoohyeon to share. At first, Yoohyeon will say that she doesn’t want any, but five minutes later, she’ll have eaten most of it. They’ll watch dramas with the other members until late. And then they’ll go to bed. Yubin will be awake for a while, awake until the moment when the bed shifts under Yoohyeon’s weight as she slides under the covers. They will cozy up next to each other, limbs adjusting to make space, finding the perfect fit. And finally sleep will come to them, deep and content.

And when Yubin wakes up the next morning, she’ll find that her pillow smells like strawberries.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the 170701 VLive 2yoo did, where they talked about when they first met, and how they would like to live together in the future :) 
> 
> let me know what you thought, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
